The Merry Widow
by Artful Doodler
Summary: After Clint dies in a tragic accident, Laura is invited to join a club with the women who slept with her husband. But first, she must pass the initiation... Rated M for lots of girl-on-girl action


To say that I was shocked when I found out my husband was dead is an understatement. We had only been married for five years and were both still relatively young – Clint was only thirty-one and I was twenty-nine. We both worked out religiously and he was vegetarian, so I knew it wasn't his health that got the best of him. I had to make the state trooper repeat himself when he said that Clint had died in a car accident on the interstate. Apparently he had been trying to ease off the highway to change a flat tire and was broadsided by an eighteen-wheeler. I was immensely depressed over the next few days and had to leave all the arrangements to his family. My mother was flying in the day before the funeral so I still had three days to myself to deal with things. I planned on immersing myself in tragedy and never having an intimate relationship again. I knew that I was probably being dramatic but at the same time it seemed fitting. I could at least carry on that way for a few years; then I would get on with my life. And that was my plan until the funeral. At the funeral, everything changed forever.

There I was on a beautiful Saturday afternoon, flanked by my mother and Clint's family. The priest who had married us was saying how the Lord only calls us home when he needs us for other work. I was not in the mood to hear this and began to glance around at the other people there. I saw a lot of Clint's friends from work and a number of his fraternity brothers but other than them, there were no men in the church full of people.

There had to be nearly a hundred people in that church and only fifteen of them, tops, were men. I started to wonder who all these women were and why they were at this funeral. I figured that maybe a couple of handfuls could be from the office, but that only eliminated ten of them. And as I was starting to turn back around to face the priest, partially to hide the growing jealously in my face and partially so I wouldn't have to see all these women, I caught sight of five of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. They were the kind of girls that made you nauseous in high school because their breasts were always perky, their waists were tiny, and their hair was always flowing past their shoulders. I knew I had seen one of them before. She was the immediate ex before me, but the rest just made me want to jump up screaming, which is what I did.

"Okay, you all know me. I'm the widow, but I know I don't know most of you from anywhere. Why are you here and how do you know my husband?"

The church grew eerily quiet and everyone stared at me.

"Well I'm not sitting down until someone tells me something, so let's hear it."

That's when the row of beautiful women all stood up. Maria Hill, the ex, spoke up first. "Well, you know who I am. I'm here because I was in love with your husband; even though he never deluded me into thinking he was in love with me. I was sleeping with him, though, and I'm sorry for that. But you know how loving and caring he was and I couldn't bear to turn him away when he came by."

"Neither could I," was almost shouted from over half the women in the room, including the row of women with Maria. I couldn't believe that I was standing at my husband's funeral finding out that he was not only cheating on me but doing it with nearly everyone he met.

"Well, I asked a stupid question now, didn't I? I should have realized that when I looked at all of you the first time, but a wife doesn't want to see these things. And lest we forget, I was his wife. But now that I have an answer, I'll excuse myself. Clint can rot in hell without me."

I heard my mother calling my name as I walked out of the church. I was sure that she was following me, but at the time, it didn't matter. I made it to the car before she could get out of the door and then I raced home and locked myself in. I didn't answer the door or phone for almost a week and the first time I picked up, I wish I hadn't.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Laura Barton?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Maria Hill."

"What can I help you with, Maria, or do you prefer your given name, slut?"

"Okay, I deserved that, but I think you'll want to hear what I have to say. What we all have to say."

"We all who?"

"Me and the woman that were sitting with me at the funeral. You left before I had a chance to tell you –"

"I think you told me quite enough already. What else could you possibly have to say?"

"Laura, please. We won't take up more than an hour of your time and I'm sure that what we have to say will make you feel better about your husband."

"That's a tall task, but what the hell. I can't feel any worse."

"Okay, well, meet us at the Cliff Side Inn in an hour."

"I'd rather not. Just come to the house. I'm sure you know where it is."

"Actually, I don't, but I have the address and I can find directions of the Internet. See you in forty-five minutes?"

"Fine." I got up and showered and changed into this lounging set that Clint had bought for me right before he died. It was a dark purple, our favourite colour, and for some reason that soothed me. I twisted my hair into a bun, the way he always liked, and poured myself a drink. I curled up into the big wicker chair that had the comfy cushion in it and watched the only thing I'd allowed myself to look at since the funeral, our wedding tape. It seemed like I knew very little about my husband in retrospect, but I know that I loved him, which is why this was hurting so much.

Forty-five minutes after we hung up, Maria was at the door with the other women in tow. "Can we make this quick? I have a bottle of wine to finish before bed."

They all looked at me for a second and then introduced themselves.

"My name is Helen Cho," said a tall, Asian woman who was about thirty. Bobbi Morse and Sharon Carter followed; they looked like blonde bombshell twins but weren't related. The last woman was Natasha Romanoff. God, I hated her. She has a very slim figure and fair skin. She has large, deep aqua blue eyes and full red lips. Her most defining feature is her long, red hair that matches the colour of her lips. Regardless, I suddenly felt even less attractive than I did five minutes ago.

She began speaking first. "I don't want to make this any harder on you, but we all loved Clint, too." They all shook their heads in agreement. "It would have been strange if we hadn't showed up for the funeral, even though we could have probably come by the graveside later. We all knew each other and had been comforting each other, so we decided to take the risk and come together. If we had known about the others we wouldn't have come. I promise." Once again with the nodding.

"So why are you here and what do you mean, comforting each other?"

That's when one of the Doublemint twins spoke up. "I'm sure that it would be hard to make you think any less of us. We were sleeping with your husband and all –"

"Do we have to keep saying that?" Natasha's voice was sort of hypnotic, though. Very pleasant. Maybe that's why I didn't notice that she had moved closer into my personal space than I normally like women to be.

"Anyway, the only reason that all of us knew Clint is that all of us were sleeping together, too."

I'm sure the dumbfounded look on my face said a lot, but since I didn't kick them out the other twin, Bobbi, started talking.

"I know you're probably wondering why five very attractive women are sleeping together instead of men. Well, we do sleep with men but we have more fun together. And before you ask how, let me just say that we had all left really bad relationships before we were initiated, so to speak. But every woman in this room had the right to stay in our little sorority or leave after we comforted her."

"What in the hell does this have to do with me?"

Helen spoke up then. "We all loved Clint. He was very good to us and despite the fact that he loved you dearly; he loved the hunt even more. That's what we were. Part of his hunt. We entered that role willingly but realize that you were never given a heads up on his outside activities. We know how much this hurts. Believe me, we've been there."

"Yeah, right, and monkeys are going to fly out of my butt soon."

"Well, we all better duck and your ass is going to hurt."

I started cracking up then and moved back into the living room. "Would you ladies like a drink? And then someone can explain what you are doing here, because I still haven't heard the reason."

Helen and Bobbi nodded that they wanted some wine, but everyone else just sat down.

"Let me continue. Laura, we are here to initiate you. We figured that anyone that Clint loved could be someone we love. If nothing else, it could help you hold on to a piece of him."

"Look, I have all the pieces of him I want. I have the house, the car, and all the things we filled this house up with. I have my memories and I have just enough anger to not dwell on the fact that he isn't going to make any new ones with me."

Maria walked over to me and put my wineglass down. She led me over to my wicker chair and proceeded to untie my bun.

"Don't you like it better when your hair is flowing around your face?"

"I like it when strange women don't fondle my hair."

But she didn't stop. She kept running her fingers through my hair and over my cheeks. I don't know if it was the wine or my general sense of exhaustion, but I just gave in to the sensation. It felt nice to have someone touching me again. Before I knew it, the others descended on me. I guess my lack of resistance was their cue because I felt my slippers and pants being gently removed. I felt hands making circular motions over different parts of my thighs before someone reached for my panties. They were off before I even thought to object. Maria straddled me and pulled off her top, then mine. She leaned in and for the first time, I felt my naked breasts touching another set of naked breasts. It felt strange but nice. I couldn't believe I was doing this but I had no intention of turning back now.

"Do you mind if I kiss you?"

I just shook my head no and then it happened. I kissed Maria. I was kissing my husband's mistress and, for some reason, that thought made my kiss more urgent. I thought about all the times he must have kissed all of them and then I felt my tongue seeking hers out. She wrapped me in her arms and started grinding her hips on top of me, and then I felt a tongue snake up the thighs that had been continuously stroked since they were bared. Suddenly it hit home. There was no hesitation or clumsiness. It probed into me so hard and fast that all I could do was moan.

"Shh, you don't want to disturb the neighbours," Maria said.

She popped her left nipple into my mouth and told me to suck, which I did like an obedient puppy while she stroked my head. She let out a contended sigh and turned to look at who was between my legs. Natasha was the one orally delighting me. The pseudo twins were sucking on each of her breasts and Helen was sitting in my line of vision, buck naked and masturbating with a vibrator.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was thinking I shouldn't be doing this. I should be very angry with these women. But they were right, in a way. I was getting my own piece of Clint back. When I felt my orgasm rushing me, I had to push Maria away. I wrapped one leg around Natasha's neck, draped the free leg over the arm of the chair, and bucked for dear life. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at us and when my final shudder eked out of me, they started applauding.

Natasha stood up, licking her lips. "Very nice. Can't say why that man was roaming, but I can't be too mad he led us to you after all. But your initiation isn't done. You have to worship each of us, and then join us in the circle before we can call you sister."

I said, "Just know that I don't know what I'm doing here, so don't be afraid to tell me what you want."

They all giggled and walked over to the long sectional sofa. When they were all situated, they started kissing and stroking each other before I could move close to them. Hands were travelling over clits and nipples at breakneck speed. They all looked so inviting that I couldn't decide where to go first, but Helen spread her legs over the others' thighs and beckoned me to come close.

"Come on, darling, have a lick."

I crawled between her thighs and closed my eyes. My tongue eased out of my mouth and then I felt her hand on the back of my head. Before I could blink again, I was tasting my first pussy. She was wet already from the masturbation, but she seemed to get wetter each time my tongue made a pass over her folds. When I finally made it up to suck on her clit, her hips had started rotating. I licked at her nub gently and stuck two fingers inside her as I increased the pressure. I got to make about five pumps before she slammed my tongue back into her pussy and started to shake. She let out a low roar and then gushed all her honey onto my tongue. She pulled me up to her and kissed me, tasting a bit of herself in the process.

"Round one is over. Who's next?"

I went over to Maria then because something had caught my eye when I saw her playing with her pussy. Her clit was pierced and this fascinated me. "Did that hurt?" I asked as I leaned in to suckle her nipple again.

"Not at all. But it's not time to ask questions. Be a good girl and lick mommy dry. But brace yourself first."

"Brace for what?" Before the thought became reality, I felt something probing my pussy. It was almost the size of Clint and damn, it felt good. I looked behind me to see that Helen had strapped on a dildo and was going to fuck me while I ate out Maria.

"Don't worry, honey. I won't hurt ya," she said as she slapped me on the ass. "Now get to work."

I pushed myself back onto the artificial dick and then proceeded to lick around Maria's piercing before I started sucking on her clit. She wrapped her thighs around my neck and kept me locked into place with my tongue lodged deep in her pussy. With each stroke from Helen, I bounced further Maria's pussy. I managed to snake an arm near her waist and then let my thumb play with her clit while my tongue found her weak spot. We both started screaming together; only my screams were muffled in her wetness. She started shuddering and then squeezed her thighs around my face one last time before pushing me away.

"Umm, maybe we should have come and gotten you earlier. Oh, well, I think it's time you played with Natasha. She was the first one to get a lick at your sweet spot, so return the favour."

"Wait, Maria, I'm not done yet," growled Helen.

"It's okay, I'll move for ya, Leny, Natasha said as she slid into Maria's recently vacated spot.

"Thanks, baby. Give me a kiss before you start."

I heard them kissing above me and felt Helen's dick buried firmly inside me. Natasha sat back and Helen grabbed a handful of my hair and force fed Natasha's pussy to me while she long-stroked me. I had finally found a nice rhythm when I felt a tongue start caressing my clit and breasts against my thighs. I opened my eyes and saw Bobbi and Sharon licking on Natasha's ample, cream-coloured 36Ds, so that only left Maria.

"See, you're making Maria get all freaky and you still haven't bucked that ass back on me yet," Helen said. "Well, you are gonna come for me, bitch, or you're never getting up."

Now, any other time I hear the word "word" from a woman's lips, it's a fighting word, but I was in a sexual haze, so I only licked and bucked harder. Each tongue flick from Maria made me gyrate harder against Helen, which made me fly further into Natasha's bare cunt. It was all I could do from collapsing right there but, instead, my body started shaking. I licked Natasha harder and faster as I felt a supreme orgasm approaching. Helen giggled and then began pounding my pussy. When we started resembling a piston on overdrive, my body convulsed and Natasha clamped down on my tongue like a vice. We were one big connected orgasm. Natasha and me coming hard got Helen off, and Maria had been playing with the vibrator while we while going at it so she was rushing over her own orgasm beneath me.

We all fell apart laughing, but my break was short-lived. Bobbi and Sharon formed a little daisy chain with me and we started probing and licking each other with whatever was handy. I could feel the others watching me as I shoved the double-headed dildo further into Sharon and bucked against Bobbi's tongue. All that anticipation must have worked them up because they both came quickly and we separated to sprawl out on the floor.

"Okay, ladies, just one more thing to do and then our new initiate will be a full member of the group. Everyone locate the cunt you find the sweetest and grab hold. It's time for the circle."

With that, I felt Natasha slide between my legs again as I reached out for Maria. Helen started sucking on Natasha's clit, while Bobbi pulled up to dine on Helen and Sharon to munch on Bobbi. When Maria snaked over to Sharon, the circle was complete. Fingers and tongues made deep long explorations of the pussy in front of them. Moans started escalating as one body shook after another somewhere in the circle. Finally screams filled the air as the sensations became too much and pieces of the circle broke up. I was left to dine on Maria as the other ladies watched. When I rolled over on my back, she lowered her pussy over my tongue and rocked on top of it. She ended up riding my tongue and when she came, she covered my entire face in her juices.

Helen stood up on wobbly legs then and started speaking. "Well, it's been a most productive night and, as usual, we've lost track of time. But I'd like to thank our host for being so gracious and to welcome our newest member, Laura, hereafter to be known as the Merry Widow."

The kissing and probing started again and went on well into the next morning, but that's a story for another time. For now, the Merry Widow has an initiation to plan. Goodbye.


End file.
